


All that Glitters is Gold

by padalackles



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Years, One Shot, Philkas - Freeform, boys wearing makeup, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalackles/pseuds/padalackles
Summary: Philip convinces Lukas to wear highlighter to a New Year's party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://protect-philkas.tumblr.com/post/155225704522/philkasconepts-concept-philip-shea-loves-wearing). Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it.

Lukas had come a long way since he'd met Philip. Hell, he hadn't even been sure he was _actually gay_ until he'd kissed Philip in the cabin that night. They were good for each other, they worked well together. Philip pushed Lukas to be himself, get out of his own shadow in live openly and freely. Lukas helped Philip feel like he belonged somewhere and gave him back some of the innocence he'd lost from having to grow up too fast. They were a team. And regardless of whether that was because of the trauma they'd shared or whether they were destined for each other from the start, Lukas was just happy that he got to have Philip at all. He would do anything for him. And that's how Lukas found himself in the same small bathroom in Helen and Gabe's house, staring at his reflection in the mirror and wondering whether or not he'd finally gone insane. 

Philip had heard about a New Year's Eve party that one of his favourite clubs in the city was throwing. Agreeing to go was easy enough, Lukas had wanted to do something fun to celebrate anyway. Then Philip had shyly pulled out a box from under his bed and pushed it towards Lukas. It was full of makeup and glitter and a few polaroids of people's makeup that Lukas could only assume that Philip had done. He honestly couldn't tell you how now, but somewhere along the line, Philip had convinced him to let him to their makeup for the party.

"Just a little bit, I swear," Philip said, excitedly. "I promise it won't be anything to extreme." His smile was so big and sincere, Lukas didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't think he had the confidence to pull any of what was in that box off. Yet there he was, highlighter on his face and wearing one of Philip's jackets, looking in the mirror and wondering if he'd make it through the night with his ego intact. There was a light knock at the door and Philip poked his head in.

"You almost ready to go?" And just like that, all the thoughts that were dancing around in Lukas' brain were washed away by one overwhelming one: Philip looked so good, Lukas couldn't even bring himself to care that there'd be glitter on the jersey he'd lent Philip for days after the party was over. When Lukas was done giving him the once-over, he realized Philip was smirking. Lukas rolled his eyes and nodded. He let Philip grab his had and drag him outside to where the bike was waiting. 

Looking back on it now, Lukas doesn't think he'd ever seen anything as beautiful as Philip was that night when they walked hand in hand through the streets, the glitter and makeup he was wearing catching the light of the fireworks above them. If this was how the new year was starting, he had no doubt it would be a good one.


End file.
